A Simple Dream, Coming True
by K. Higurashi
Summary: This is just a oneshot of Inuyasha and Kagome. it's very fluffy. Kagome's has a nightmare of Kikyo and Inuyasha and wakes up starting to cry, then Inu goes to her to comfort her.
1. a simple dream, comming true

Disclaimers: i dont own inuyasha, so piss off!

A/N this is just a one-shot of Inuyasha and Kagome. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**A Simple Dream, Coming True.**

It was a dark night, a crescent moon glowed up in the skies and everyone was asleep. Miroku slept in his usual position, his back against a tree, cross-legged with his staff resting on his right shoulder. Sango slept against Kirara's large form, her fur keeping her warm, along with Shippou. As for Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha was perched in the tree Miroku was leaning against while Kagome slept next to the fire in her sleeping bag.

Kagome frowned in her sleep, tossing and turning every so often. She was having a terrible nightmare. A nightmare that she was positive would come true.

.:.:.Dream sequence.:.:.

_Kagome watched in horror from behind a large oak tree as Inuyasha and Kikyo sat together on green the grass. They held hands and laughed at the conversation they were having. The wind blew Inuyasha's hair side to side along with Kikyo's. They ended up smiling at each other… and you know what happened next? Inuyasha lowered his head towards Kikyo's, lightly brushing his lips against hers! _

Kagome gasped at the sight. "He's…He's kissing her!"

Inuyasha pulled away grinning even more. He turned his attention to the hiding Kagome. "I'll be right back, my sweet." He whispered to Kikyo.

Kagome shuddered, "Oh no!" she turned on her heels and bolted out of there.

_In no time at all, the well came into view. Kagome ran up to it out of breath. "I can't believe. .I…I.." She sniffled. _

"Kagome?"

Kagome gasped turning around. How did he get there so fast? "Inu-Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spy!"

"It's ok.. Don't worry about it. I was going to tell you eventually…"

"O-Oh.."

"And I was also going to tell you that you don't have to stay anymore. Kikyo is with me now. She can keep me company. I don't need you hanging around. You get in the way anyways! I'm tired of saving you all time! Plus, her spiritual powers are much stronger then yours so she can easily replace you when it comes to jewel shard hunting. Go back to your time wench! And don't even bother coming back! Everyone else agrees that you don't belong here. So go already!" he snatched the shards around Kagome's neck, pushing her down the well. "AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" He sneered

Kagome screamed, "NOOO! INUYASHA! PLEASE!" but it was too late. He rejected her. He truly does think she's useless, doesn't he?

doesn't he…?

.:.:. End of dream sequence.:.:.

Kagome shot up with a start, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. She glared around the campsite quickly. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou.. and Inuyasha. All in sight. Was it a dream? No! It was a nightmare! Kagome crawled back into her sleeping bag. 'It was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream… But who am I kidding? The only reason I stay here is to see Inuyasha.. And his heart does belong to Kikyo. Why do I even bother? I'm such a fool!' She kept thinking.

Tears slowly formed, causing her vision to blur. She sniffled snuggling into her sleeping bag. 'He loves her. He only keeps me around to search for the shards. And he delights in the thought of torturing me!' she thought miserably.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. The scent of sadness, fear, water and salt caught his keen sense of smell. It was all mixed together with Kagome's scent. He gazed down at the girl next to the fire. 'Why is she crying?' he thought.

The hanyou leaped down from his branch, landing next to Miroku. He approached Kagome slowly noticing that her eyes were closed as she was crying. He got behind her cautiously and placed a clawed hand on one of her shoulders, "Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes opened slowly to meet Inuyasha's. She backed away from his grasp and the warmth of her sleeping bag.

"Huh? Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked her. He felt a bit hurt by her action. She never backed away from him like that.. Except.. Except when he saw Kikyo.

Kagome wiped away her tears and kept her eyes elsewhere, "Nothing, I'm fine." She replied.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong right now!"

Kagome frowned staring back at him, "Be quiet! You'll wake everyone up!"

"I don't care if I do wake them up! Tell me why you were crying!" He barked.

"…" Kagome yet again looked away. "It's none of your concern! I'm fine!"

"You're so stubborn you know that, wench?"

"So, What if I am! You're one to talk! You can't even admit if you've gone to see Kikyo or not! We have to guess by the look on your face!" Kagome snapped back.

Inuyasha sighed. It was true. He could never admit it. He watched the flames in the fire grow weak. "Fine, be that way." Inuyasha huffed walking back towards the tree.

"…Do you prefer being around Kikyo, more than me?"

Inuyasha froze in his tracks, 'do I like being with Kikyo.. More than Kagome?' he thought. He turned towards her, the girl's gaze averted from his. "Is this about Kikyo?"

"Answer my question.."

"I use to like being around her."

"I knew it! So you do prefer her!"

"Hey didn't you hear! I said I _use_ to like being around her!"

"_Use_ to?"

Inuyasha nodded, "To tell you the truth Kagome, I do like being around you. When we talk.. It feels so natural. I don't feel lonely or sad. Just happy. And it's kinda fun picking a fight with you." He scratched one of his ears, looking away to hide a bit of his blush. "I guess I can't stand the fact of you leaving me."

Kagome smiled looking straight at him now, "Do you mean it?"

"…Uh…Yeah…"

Kagome's smile grew wider, "Thank you, I really needed to hear that." There was an awkward silence after that, so kagome decided to go back to her sleeping bag. As she was about to crawl in, two hands wrapped around Kagome's waist pulling her away from it.

Inuyasha blushed just about ten shades of red while pulling kagome against is chest. "Wh-why don't you come sit on a branch with me? The view is really nice.." He added as an excuse.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and even Shippou were all awake. They've been watching and listening the whole time. They all waited impatiently for Kagome's answer.

Kagome nodded against his chest, "O-ok.. Sounds good."

Inuyasha smirked carrying her bridal style in his arms. "Good, cause you didn't have a choice in the matter anyways." He watched in amusement as Kagome furiously blushed. With his last words, he walked towards the tree and leaped up a few branches until he found a nice strong one to hold them both. He sat down on the branch and shifted Kagome on his lap.

Kagome shifted even more until she was comfortable and snuggled into the hanyou's warm chest, shivering a bit because of the breeze.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Though he didn't wait for an answer because he began to peel off his red haorie draping it over her shoulders.

Kagome smiled at him, "thank you, I really appreciate it." She snuggled back into his chest and his haorie. This was perfect. Just perfect.

"Keh, it's nothing." He held her tightly. He stared down at her, and for once, he actually smiled warmly. She was asleep. Asleep in _his _arms.

_'I wish every night could be just like this.' _He thought, drifting off to sleep as well.

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N OOOO fluffy eh? Well I hope it is! Cause I know at certain parts I felt fuzzy inside.. and I hope its not too short.. lol R&R

Inu: is there going to be a sequel? Are you going to cont. it! I want to kiss her!

Kag: YEAH! I want him to kiss me!

Me: hmmm only if I get lots of reviews telling me to cont it. –smiles evilly- so ha!

Inu + Kag: -types reviews-


	2. authors note

Authors note: I have created a sequel to this one-shot if you wish to view it…well be my guest! Enjoy!


End file.
